


Control Fight

by LotorNeedsHugs



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Keith (Voltron), Bottom Lotor (Voltron), Everyone Is Good, Good Lotor (Voltron), Keith (Voltorn), Lotor (Voltron) - Freeform, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Top Lotor (Voltron), Topping from the Bottom, consensual dirty talk, is honestly just smut, keith/lotor - Freeform, lotor/keith - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26675464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotorNeedsHugs/pseuds/LotorNeedsHugs
Summary: “You started this game, slut. And you know I like to win”---Basically bossy Keith with needy and bratty Lotor.
Relationships: Keith/Lotor (Voltron)
Kudos: 20





	Control Fight

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHAHA, omg it took me so long to finish this. Also, it hasn't been beta read so sorryyy. This is also my first smut but I tried my best loool.

His hands hold the prince’s waist with a little more force than necessary, Lotor did not complain tho. He liked those spontaneous things Keith did without thinking much; he loved the feeling of being close to him, the heat of his body, the hands pulling them even closer. It felt like he was wanted for the first time, someone wanted him! Someone could make him forget he was the son of Zarkon, forgot the crimes of his race and the rumors that surrounded his person.

Keith never cared. He even fought him in the first meeting, when he didn’t want him inside the coalition, not a spot of fear in his dark eyes. Always expressed what he wanted. And even though he wasn’t sure to trust the purple boy in the first months, he defended him more than once when necessary. He never let people make fun of him or treat him like a monster; he protected him from the furious crowds who didn't understand how Voltron planned an alliance with such a beast. 

They weren’t close yet then and Lotor couldn’t let himself believe that those actions were made barely because the little lade pitied him.  
But weeks went by, afternoons sharing secrets and long nights of watching the stars, hidden in the lonely corridors of the castle. 

And then they started flirting and some hands and lips would come and go. One night, after some tough fight with Lance because he was going too far with his jealousy and jokes about the prince, Keith found him in the hangar, looking at the sky as usual. He hugged him from behind, Lotor’s cute little gasp sent a chill down his back. And he told him what he really was and everyone saw, but were too jealous or immature to let him know. That he was perfect. Well, he was a piece of art, he was skilled and beautiful, he was strong and kind. Keith just couldn’t stop himself; he needed to let the prince know. Needed to give him all the love he deserved.

And so, they were now in the chambers of the training deck, kissing like there was no tomorrow.  
Lotor could not leave his hands still, they reached desperately for every part of his lover he could reach, they climbed up to his neck and curled around his torso, stroked his red cheeks, ruffled his black hair. On the contrary, his beloved Keith moved only the muscles of his mouth and occasionally stood on his tiptoes to push Lotor’s face down, raise the speed and take a little more of control. 

They had to end soon, Pidge must had been watching the security cameras outside and waiting for his friend to take the prince back to his cell. Yes, to the cell. He had been released quite some time ago, but he would pass one last night on the cell, upon king Cal’zar request. An important possible ally, who was in that moment talking with Allura, Shiro and Kolivan to establish the terms of that said alliance. It would be long, probably hours long. And the king did not feel safe with the galra free.

But Keith’s arms were still as rock, they hold his boyfriend in place. The aforementioned caressed the boy's arms and grabbed them gently to strengthen the grip; it made him feel comforted, so safe and happy. 

Their lips finally had to separate. Keith frowned his eyebrows with frustration, he wished to have stronger lungs to kiss his beloved forever.

“You okay?” asked Lotor, who was also panting but was not as tired as Keith

The red paladin rested his head on his lover’s shoulder.

“Wonderful, I want to kiss you all my life”

There it was. Once again he was caught off guard with that kind of words, once again he felt his cheeks getting hot as they never used to be. Blushing had become an habit almost whenever the paladin said something cheesy or too dirty to be talked in public spaces. The prince could not yet decided if he hated or liked it.

Anyways, Keith loved when it happened, it made him smile so wide Lotor could tolerate it from time to time. The prince was far too lost in his head till he felt a little pain in his neck. Just in that moment he realized the long minutes Keith had been sucking there, of course he couldn’t resist the temptation of leaving some marks. He could practically feel the jet haired´s smirk was doing against the path of hickies down his skin, Lotor surely had moaned without noticing. It wouldn’t be the first time, after all.

“So there you want to go, huh?” 

Every word, every action that the galra made turned Keith just so on. He had never felt something like this before. His childish crush on Shiro wasn’t comparable. This was the love his father talked about. The pleasant, sometimes painful but beautiful love he dreamed of.

He had his name written all over another’s heart, yet lost complete control on his and did not mind at all. Only he could see Lotor like this, no one but him had that honor before, not like this. The prince filled him with joy, and right know with a deep desire growing to be noticeable in the bulge of his pants.  
He licked that sweet pale lilac skin from the already dark violet marks to the jaw he then gently covered in kisses, just as he knew made his lover crazy. Then attacked him with smooches. 

“Keith!” complained Lotor, giggling 

“Lotor!” replied the hero; his voice was a bit muffled because he was hiding his face completely in the space between the prince’s neck and shoulder.

The alien boy grabbed his boyfriend’s chin and pushed him to his lips, with the idea of revenge forming a subtle smile in his dark lips, slightly swollen because Keith couldn’t control his teeth.

Perhaps some bites? Oh no, this time he’d make him suffer.

The jet haired gasped as soon as that cold hand slipped under his t-shirt. 

“Damn, you are frozen” he said, trying to hide how flustered he really was. When he was touched so gently, as if he could break, it made him feel like a treasure. How not? A prince, his beautiful prince, adored him

Then the hand went up and down, caressing him with affection. But way too slow. Purposely slow. He looked up to meet Lotor´s sky eyes, ones which replied with a playful look.  
Oh, so it was a game now?  
Before the galra could say something, he was thrown against the wall and trapped between it and Keith, who now wore the same teasing bright in his pupils. The paladin grabbed his wrists, held them against his own chest and proceeded to draw a victorious smile on his face.

“What do you think you are doing?”

Keith pressed a kiss upon the prince’s hands.

“Warming you up”

Lotor couldn’t resist any longer. He bitted his lip and admired his lover’s beauty for a second, then gave him a desesperate kiss, which the blade broke soon. Lotor looked down at him with confusion and annoyance. 

“You started this game, slut. And you know I like to win” 

The galra almost moaned at the husky tone in Keith’s voice, but again he was caught off guard and instead something between a gasp and a whine escaped his mouth. Keith moved his leg from side to side between Lotor’s, testing the aftermentioned’s member, loving how it grew under his touch. 

“Ah~ kitten, I-Ive been AhaAa~ “ Lotor died to touch him, to bury his claws in the other’s delicate skin, but he knew Keith would not let go any time soon.  
“Waiting for this?” the human finished the sentence with a grin.

“For so-so loOoong” he gasped and moaned some minutes more, to please his kitten for a moment before taking revenge and teach him how both could play dirty “ Ah~ Keith, help me please!

The marmoran did not even think it twice. He threw his armor and under suit off and then hurried to do the same with Lotor´s. But the moment they were both naked and Keith forgot to prison his lover’s hands again, without any warning, some fingers slipped inside the human’s mouth. The boy was too surprised to do a thing, so quickly Lotor took his hand out, dripping saliva.

And as fast and impulsively, one finger went in the black haired’s hole.

“AH~ Wha… Lotor!”

The prince looked at him like asking what was wrong, smiling widely, of course. Keith clenched to his back, a sign he wanted more. But Lotor did not put other finger, just moved that one slow and deep. 

“Lotor, come on~ Ahahh, Lotor…”

The galra acted like he couldn’t hear a word, just continued with that one until Keith’s moans weren’t enough and he finally gave in. 

Keith almost cried out in satisfaction when the second one started thrusting his insides. His cock already dropped pre-cum and felt like already coming just for feeling Lotor’s one against it, so hard and large and perfect. 

“Oh no, none of that” the lilac royal said, slowing his fingers ritm.

Keith almost cried out. 

“Beg for me if you want me so, darling.” 

So he would play that card. Lotor wasn’t one of dirty talk at the start, but the blade loved it. He made him beg and scream for more, so it was time to return the favor.  
“Agh, you are such aHAah, such a brat!”

“Yes I am “Lotor murmured in Keith’s ear with a deep voice “. But you love your brat’s cock, don’t you?”

Before getting an answer, because he proudly knew which it was anyways, he twisted his fingers and buried them inside his boyfriend so deep til he could feel his prostate. The boy screamed out in pleasure and came with energy, spreading his cum all over both’s chest. But that half galra blood he had made him last long, let him easily cum as many times he wanted in one night and still he would want to keep going. Or maybe it was just his impulsive nature no matter the race he’d be born, because Lotor only could came twice before getting exhausted, even one made him a little dizzy. But oh well, sex with Keith was always rough and too hot to not drain any normal being.  
Anyways, the jet haired wanted more. But after hiting hard three more times, Lotor pulled out. 

“Lotor!”

“You want me or not? I haven’t heard your begging, baby.”

Keith forgot about that, his desire made his mind fuzzy. He waited a bit, in case Lotor couldn’t resist and would fuck him anyways. But the moment didn’t came, Lotor just made circles in his entry. 

“Please! Baby, please~ I need it so bad inside me, just fill me, please.” He was about to cry for the prince’s mercy.” 

“Hmm, I don't think that convinces me, maybe you don't want me that much after all “

Next time Keith would fuck him so hard he’d broke that bitch’s ass, he sweared to himself. But he needed Lotor inside right now, he was unable to think of anything else.  
He took the others waist and pulled him to the floor. Lotor fell on his back, not really hard. Keith, panting , placed himself over his boyfriend.

“Fill me”

Lotor stayed in shock only for a second. He admired the pilot’s body with lust. That black hair falling like a mess, red cheeks, sweating for how hot he was inside. No one could say no to that. He raised his hips to go all the way in on one single movement.

The human choked in the pleasure. But he loved that, he moved his hips at the same time Lotor lifted them to then fuck him harder. They were a mess of moans. Lotor reached that spot that made Keith cum from the first hit. 

The prince tried to sat up, but Keith pushed him back and catched his groan in a kiss. Lotor hit the spot again and again; faster and deeper.  
Lotor was /shaking/ and felt his orgasm coming, but before it happened, the human climbed off the prince, making him groan with confusion and almost pain as his pleasure was denied. That lovely sound was enough for Keith and with a malicious smile he came all his lover’s chest, spitting some on his face.

He panted, almost falling over Lotor, who was still confused but when his eyes met Keith’s he knew it wasn’t over just yet. The lilac man smirked to him, then licked his boyfriend´s cum from his own face, moaning to the familiar flavor.

“Keith~ Help me now please…”

“Oh I will, but you must know you’ll be punished for this behavior, slut ” the jet haired grabbed Lotor’s hair firmly, then pulled it to roll his face, so he could whisper to his ear “ I will fuck you better than you have ever been, then you won’t sit for days unless is over my cock baby boy~ “

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry for Pidge,she knew they weren't coming back in all night. She prob stayed up on the cameras watching Lance playing at the house with the mouse and laughed her ass off for days.


End file.
